Resolution
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: He knows she still suffers the nightmares. If he sleeps, her nightmares become his. He is his own worst enemy, and she is his greatest champion. Sometimes he thinks he might have loved her on that same night that he snatched her away, but there's no way of really knowing. Sequel to "Her Rescue, His Reparations" And that's a wrap! R


AN: So here it is, the sequel to "Her Rescue, His Resparations." Enjoy!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

He watches her shift in her sleep, before glancing over at the day planner she left open on her bedside locker. Neither of them needs a reminder, of course, but it's a habit of hers, to have it opened to the coming day.

He doubts that there's a person alive in the British Isles, or the world at large even, who won't know what this day means. A glance at the clock would tell him that it has already begun, that today is the day. But he doesn't need that either. He's been doing this long enough to feel every minute slip by in the darkness.

Just a handful of hours ago it was exactly two years since everything changed for the two of them. And in only a few more, it'll be the moment when everything shifted again, for the entire world.

The memory of her lips on his for the very first time is still as fresh as if it happened only moments ago. How his hands seemed to move of their own accord, desperate to hold onto her and never let her go, that's there too. And he still hasn't. Not in his heart at least. Not even for one second.

A whimper from the sleeping woman at his side draws his attention back to the present. She's there again, back in that other moment that defines them.

He knows she still suffers the nightmares.

Most nights they aren't too bad but others she'll wake up screaming just like she did in the Potter's house, and he'll remind her that it's over and she's safe and nothing will ever hurt her again as long as he's there. That he'll always be there.

Knowing that he worries, she tries to hide it, but since he prefers to sit up and keep watch over her at night, rather than sleep, that's difficult to do.

There isn't any need to guard over her now, of course. He knows that, but it's a habit, one he can't break. Nor does he want to. It's been years since he slept through the night, and he doubts he ever will again.

If he sleeps he'll hear the blood-curdling screams forced from her by his aunt. If he sleeps he'll see her the way she was the night he snatched her away from the Manor and everything began to change.

If he sleeps, her nightmares become his.

On those occasions she holds him tight in her arms and whispers assurances in the dark that they're all wrong. All those people tormenting him in his sleeping moments, telling him he's a monster and that he got off scot free, they're all wrong, she swears. She says not to listen to the things he tells himself when he's alone. To only listen to her and what she promises, that he's a good man, that he is forgiven for the wrongs in his past, that she loves him.

He is his own worst enemy, and she is his greatest champion.

Seven hundred and fifty-five days ago she was taken from her best friends and tortured, left with a scar that marked her as a lesser being. Less than those of his noble blood, less than the one who had done such horrendous things to her and extracted those terrible screams from within her.

Though the Healers at St. Mungo's claimed they would be able to restore her arm to the way it had been before, she refused and the word that she once hated to hear, that he had most loved to say, still decorates her arm in the same place that he carries his own faint scar.

Now he takes every opportunity to show her how wrong he knows that thinking was. How much more she's worth than the woman who did those things. He dedicates his entire life now to Hermione Granger and her happiness.

When he ventures out of their tiny flat people stare at him, wherever he goes. He doesn't know if it's because of her and the other company he keeps or what he did in that other life that's the cause. But they stare, relentlessly. He tries to ignore it and pretend it's some other poor bastard just behind him that they won't take their eyes off.

_I was cleared!_ He wants to shout. _I'm not a threat to any of you now. They cleared me!_ But he knows it's useless. If Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, Saviour of All couldn't convince them with his testimony, nothing will. Still, he tries to focus on the good; Potter defended him. His parents received suspended sentences. And he's got her.

Hermione, his reason to keep going. True to her word, she didn't let the opinions of anyone else influence her when they returned from hiding in Godric's Hollow. She promised on their last night there, she would remain firm in her decision and that no one could change her mind.

He hadn't known if what she said would hold, but it has, and it's because of her that he's able to get out of bed in the morning. Of course, she makes that task a little difficult at times too.

Outside people stare and judge and he hates leaving home most days because the way that he's treated makes him think that they all believe he chose to be in Voldemort's company and he enjoyed doing the things he was ordered to do.

He works tirelessly to help the Minister restore order to their world. Shacklebolt seemed to believe Potter's tale almost instantly, and allows him to assist wherever he can. He thinks someday he'll have done enough to convince just a few people that he really is on the right side and maybe they'll tell a few more and word will eventually spread.

_Draco Malfoy is on our side, he fights the good fight. He genuinely feels remorse for what he did back then._

Most days it feels hopeless, that he'll never get anywhere, despite the powerful people who stand behind him. But when he walks in the door at the end of the day and she's there waiting for him, he knows it's all worth it. As long as he has her to come home to he can continue and one day he will earn their trust.

Even if he never succeeds, he thinks he'll be alright.

And the "family" that they have surrounding them helps as well. Once again it's mostly because of Potter – Harry. But Ron, he was instrumental as well, even if he had been reluctant in the beginning. With Harry, Ron and Hermione all on his side, the rest of the Weasley's realized that he wasn't going anywhere, and they all accepted him.

He's got the family he never expected. The loud, boisterous, nosey family, incapable of minding their own business. He's not quite there yet, but sometimes he imagines one day he'll be able to call the collection of redheaded men brothers, and alongside them he'll protect their little sister.

And he's got her. She's the best thing he has in his life nowadays. The best thing he's ever had or can hope for.

She was the catalyst for his decision to change. The screams coming from her as his aunt tore her apart shredded his very soul and forced him in to action.

Sometimes he thinks he might have loved her on that same night that he snatched her away, but there's no way of knowing if it really started then or later as he nursed her back to health.

The only thing he knows for certain is that it's all for her. Everything he does each day, it's to prove that she made the right decision that he is worth it, is worthy. He hopes she'll never come to her senses, because he couldn't face going on without her, after being allowed this glimpse in to heaven.

He lays a hand on her shoulder out of habit and her whimpers subside. A soft, sleepy smile takes over her face after a few moments and he knows that the nightmares have been banished for the time being, replaced by happier dreams.

Seeing her safe and comfortable once more, he settles down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, to anchor her close to him and he closes his eyes.

Today's the day that changed everything.

It's been seven hundred and fifty-five days since they saved each other. He got her out of that house but she's the reason he was able to escape that life.

Later there will be celebrations to attend, commiserations as well, but for now he's with the one who means everything and he wants to savour every moment before they have to go back out there into the world once more.

o.o.o.o.o.o

FIN


End file.
